London's Cousin Comes to the Tipton
by fatfaither
Summary: Zack and Cody battle it out to win this girl. Will she pick Zack or Cody? Sixth CHapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

A new family comes to the hotel with a girl Zack and Cody's age.

Her name was Roma Tipton, London Tipton's cousin.

"Cousin London!" Roma said and they greeted each other with hugs.

"How was fashion school little cuz'?" London asked.

"Ugh. The people there had absolutely no taste at all. It was like prison with colors. I'm so glad to get out of that place. I'm going to this new school where the students design the clothes," Roma said.

"Oh. Do you have a boyfriend?" London asked curiously.

"How am I supposed to go out with a guy at my school that sounds exactly like me? If you know what I'm saying," Roma hinted.

"Mmmm," London replied crossing her arms.

"Do you know any cute boys that live here that are my age?" Roma asked.

"Nah. You wouldn't like them anyways, they're all poor," London replied.

Roma didn't really care whether a boy she liked was rich or poor, but if she told her cousin that, London would hate her. Roma liked boys who made her laugh, was sweet, kind, and cute- of course! "Ill, gross."

"Yea. And believe me when I say ANNOYING!"

"Oh. Okay. I have to unpack, but I'll see you later," Roma said.

"Okay. We'll do lunch."

Roma was in the elevator, when Zack and Cody tried to catch it. The three were there together.

Zack saw Roma and tried to use his charm. "Hey, can I borrow a quarter?" Zack asked.

"Why?" Roma laughed.

"He probably ran out for the arcade," Cody said, trying to ruin Zack's chances with Roma, because Cody had a crush on her.

"No! I need a quarter because I told my mom I would call when I met the girl of my dreams," Zack said and Roma laughed.

Cody rolled his eyes at the corny pickup line. Cody tapped Roma. "Well, you fascinate me more than the Fundamental Theorem of Calculus."

Roma giggled.

"Excuse me, but what pickup like works best with you?" Zack asked.

Roma laughed again and left the elevator for her room.

Zack shoved Cody. "You were trying to take her from me with your Fundamental…whatever!"

"Take her from you? You never had her."

" I would've if you just shut your mouth."

London and Roma were at the Tipton restaurant having lunch together.

" I saw the cutest twins who were trying to win me over the other. It was so funny," Roma said and sighed.

"Twins? I hope you're not talking about those blonde headed boys Zack and Cody!" London replied.

"Zack and Cody? What cute names," Roma answered.

"Huh."

"Uh- I mean I don't like them- um, they just made me laugh," Roma said.

"Sure you don't."

Zack and Cody were hiding behind the entrance of the restaurant.

"May I help you?" Patrick, the waiter asked.

"Yea. You could leave us alone. We're trying to see this girl we met in an elevator," Zack said.

"Is she that girl eating from across London?"

"Yea! That's her!" the two said at the same time.

Patrick pulled Zack and Cody from the door. "You can't like her!"

"Why not?" Cody asked.

"That's London's cousin, Roma Tipton!" Patrick replied.

"A Tipton!?" both Zack and Cody retorted in disgust.

"Roma. She looks too smart to be a Tipton!" Cody said.

"And hot!" Zack answered.

"Plus, she's way nice. If we talked to London, she would pay us to go away!" Cody said.

"I wouldn't mind that," Zack said, coming off the subject.

"The thing is, is that she is much too far out of your leagues.

"You're so right," Cody said and sat on the bench in front of the restaurant.

"A girl like her would never like us," Zack replied and sat next to Cody.

"And don't you forget that! Tootles!" Patrick said and waited more tables.

Once Patrick left, the twins ran into the restaurant, trying to keep Roma from seeing them and got into a booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack and Cody hid behind menus.

"What will be your orders? – You two again?" said Patrick – getting annoyed. "Did you not understand the first time I told you? You – Tipton – NO!"

"Come on Pat. We're just kids who have a small crush on this girl. Why can't you let us be?" Zack said innocently.

"Because if I let you be, you be trouble, I'll be fired! And my name is not PAT!!" Patrick said – going along with Zack's ways.

"_Patrick_, we promise we won't be any trouble at all," Cody looked at Zack, waiting for his reply.

Zack laughed, Patrick looked at Zack with hands on hips. Zack looks back and forth at Cody and Patrick. "Fine, fine, I promise, too."

"Ugh," Patrick said and walked away.

London and Roma were getting up to leave from their table. "Where are they going now?" Cody said, getting mad because they had to follow her around.

"Why can't we just go up and talk to her?" Zack asked.

"Okay, _you_ go talk to her," Cody said and gave Zack a push towards Roma. Zack was pushed right in front of Roma. Roma widened her eyes, waiting for Zack to say something.

"Uh, hi," Zack said nervously.

"Hi," Roma answered.

"Hello, Zack, " London said with arms crossed.

"London, I didn't see you there. How's it going?" Zack asked – again nervously.

" Yea right! Like you didn't see me. I was _right here_ standing next to _my cousin_, whom _you_ were trying to talk to – " London said and she was interrupted by Roma.

"London, didn't you say we were going to shopping right after lunch?" Roma turned to London, trying to stop the argument.

"Oh yeah! Shopping! I get window seat!" London said and ran off.

Roma rolled her eyes at such stupidity. " Sorry about that. Well, it was nice seeing you again – Zack," Roma said trying to think of which one was his name. " Bye." Roma left.

"She knows my name," Zack said in a daze.

Cody stood next to him. "That's because London said it, doofus. You heard them. They're going to the mall now. Do you still want to follow her or not?"

"After I found out she knew my name, - of course I want to go to the mall to see her!" Zack said.


	3. Chapter 3

London and Roma are in front of the food court.

"I can't believe you're hungry! We just ate!" London said to Roma – who was apparently hungry.

"I didn't even eat much. You go ahead and go shopping. I'll meet with you later," Roma said.

"Fine," London said and ran to the nearest store.

Roma had gotten a pizza and sat down at a table to eat.

Zack and Cody looked around and spotted Roma.

"There she is!" Zack whispered to Cody. " Should I go talk to her again?" Zack said ready to go up to Roma.

"No," Cody said and stopped Zack. "It's my turn," Cody said and walked in a _smooth_ manner towards Roma and sat at her table. "Hey."

"Hi! Cody, right?" Roma guessed.

"Yes," Cody said, happy she got it right. "And your name is Roma, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What is the background, or history of your name? I would really like to know where it originated," Cody said.

Roma looked questioned. "My mother named my after Rome, but put "a" instead of "e" to sound like a girl's name."

"Wow!" Cody said "quirkily".

Zack, bored, came to the table. "Is that you Roma?" he said, trying to act surprised.

"Zack! What a coincidence again!"

"She knows my name," Zack whispered to Cody. "Yea. It's really strange. Maybe we're destined to see each other," Zack said flirtatiously.

Roma giggled.

Cody rolled his eyes once again.

"Roma, I found the cutest thing that would be perfect for you-" London came to Roma and saw Zack. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing," Zack answered.

"You're stalking my cousin, aren't you?" London said with crossed arms.

"What?! Me? Stalk? No!" Zack replied.

"Come with me, Zack," London said and took him by the ear.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch," Zack repeated as he followed London – with no choice.

Cody and Roma were there alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Roma sighed in relief. "Goodness. A girl can only pretend to laugh so much. My cheeks hurt!" Roma said and rubbed her cheeks.

"What? Does that mean you…?" Cody was cut off.

"Cody, to tell you the truth, Zack isn't all that funny to me. I just didn't want to hurt his feelings," Roma answered.

"Are you kidding me? Zack has no feelings! So, you don't like Zack?" Cody asked.

"Not really. He tries to impress so much. Is he always like that?" Roma asked.

"Yeah. At first, we almost didn't want to follow you here, because we found out that you were a Tipton, and that would be a terrible thing. But then Zack was like…"

"Wait. What's wrong with being a Tipton?" Roma said starting to get angry.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. We just thought you wouldn't be as smart as you look, but we were wrong…" Cody was cut off again.

"So, what does looking smart have to do with being smart? Roma asked angrily.

"Wait, what? I…"

" You know Cody? You and your brother aren't that far apart from each other. The both of you are just alike. I can't believe that I," Roma paused. Roma just shook her head and didn't want to say more. She left angry.

"What just happened?" Cody sunk into his chair. "I explained everything wrong."


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the Tipton, Cody saw Roma and Zack sitting on the couch in the lobby.

"I'm really sorry for being so annoying, Roma. I just couldn't help being myself around a beautiful girl. And, I promise not to make any more corny jokes or pick-up lines."

"Zack, thanks, but…."

"Let him finish!" London commanded.

Cody had already left the room and didn't want to hear anymore of Zack, because after the apology, Cody knew Zack was going to get the girl again.

Cody angrily went to his hotel room and watched television.

"What's wrong?" Carrie asked.

"Nothing," Cody crossed his arms.

"Zack, where is he?" Carrie asked.

"Probably setting up his date with Roma by now," Cody said.

"Oh," Carrie sighed, "girl problems."

"It's not even fair. Zack tricked me into talking like him, and now, he gets the girl after acting like a jerk."

"Cody," Carrie put her arm around him, "if this girl the kind of girl you think she is, she may or may not go with Zack. You never know."

Carrie had left for work and Zack just entered the hotel room and plopped down next to Cody and took the remote from Cody.

"Zack, you took the girl, and now you take the remote. You already took my face, too, what do you want next, my grades?"

"No way! Then I'd be expected to study harder," Zack replied.

Cody rolled his eyes and was going to leave the room.

"Cody," Zack stood up, "Don't get mad…

Cody just rolled his eyes once more and continued to leave.

"Roma likes you!" Zack blurted out.

Cody stopped and turned around. "I already knew that, but then, I ruined my chances," Cody continued to leave the room, but this time, sadder.

"Stop. Roma told me, she doesn't like me. She just wants to be friends with blah, blah, blah, and blah."

Cody raised his eyebrows, because he wasn't getting anything out of this.

"I didn't tell you earlier, because I was jealous and selfish. I thought you would forget all about the whole thing," Zack said.

"Okay, but what good did that do, explaining everything to me?" Cody asked and plopped on the couch again.

"This is all my fault, I know that. But if you are quick enough, you'll be able to fix everything," Zack explained.

Cody looked at Zack. "What do you mean if I'm quick enough? Are you saying I'm slow?" Cody stood up, starting to get angry. "Because I'm really not in the mood to get into a fight, but if I have to…"

"Cody, will you just stop? Roma is…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Cody, will you just stop? Roma is about to leave for Rome…today."

Cody looked up at Zack sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything…"

Cody got up and grabbed Zack's shoulders. "When?"

"Huh?" Zack asked and thought, "why did he grab my shoulders?"

"When is she leaving?" Cody asked angrily.

"In ten minutes?" Zack said afraid of what Cody would do next.

Cody let go of Zack, ran out of the room, took the elevator down to the lobby, and sure enough, Roma was leaving with her suitcases and chauffeur. London and Mr. Moseby were there to say goodbye.

"Roma!" Cody yelled out before she left.

Roma, London, and Mr.Moseby all turned around.

"Cody?" Roma called out sort of happy.

"Cody?" Moseby and London said surprised.

Cody walked up to Roma. "I'm really sorry, Roma, for everything. Please forgive me."

"Cody, of course I forgive you. I was just mad because here was a boy I actually liked, but then he turned out to be like a boy, I didn't like," Roma said.

"I know. I just thought of it as me, being the loser, and Zack was winning," Cody explained.

Roma nodded in agreement.

They were silent for a few seconds.

"Well, Miss Tipton does have a plane to catch," Mr. Moseby said.

Roma and Cody both looked at Moseby, then at each other. "Right," they both said sadly.

Cody's head was down.

"Cody?" Roma said.

Cody looked up at her. "Huh?"

"I will be coming back soon," she said happily, "so, until then," she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "goodbye," was her last word and Roma left the hotel.

Cody was kind of happy. He felt for the cheek Roma had kissed and with that memory he felt better.


End file.
